hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (free editing)
FREE EDITING SEASONS ARE BACK! If you joined before Douglas left, you may have seen some of my free editing seasons (Douglas ended them way too early). I took a break from them after Douglas and Cardozo left, but now that the wiki has a new group of users joining, I feel like it's time for a new free editing season. This free editing season will be the 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Like ususal, this season is intended to be realistic. Requirements and Rules: *Use the official NHC names list, then the greek alphabet, in order. If we exhaust the Greek alphabet, I guess we will use the Hebrew alphabet or your choice of names (names should be appropriate) *No storm may be stronger than 210 mph/870 mbar - I'm raising the cap due to Hurricane Patricia. *No storm may exceed 30 days in length *As usual, I will not participate - but I may unfilled descriptions later on. *The close date right now will be November 26th. As usual, the season's activity is determined by number of edits. If we conclude this season earlier, it may end earlier. But if it does not end before then, it will close on November 26th (Thanksgiving Day) at ~11:59 PM EST. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2019 till:08/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:22/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 color:C3 text:Barry (C3) from:06/07/2019 till:08/07/2019 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:14/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:TS text:Dorian (SS) from:20/07/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C4 text:Erin (C4) from:02/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:C5 text:Fernand (C5) from:12/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) from:13/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:C4 text:Humberto (C4) from:20/08/2019 till:27/08/2019 color:C3 text:Imelda (C3) barset:break from:22/08/2019 till:04/09/2019 color:C1 text:Jerry (C1) from:02/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C2 text:Karen (C2) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December Storms Add your storms here if you want! Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Andrea was a weak and short-lived tropical cyclone that brought heavy rains to parts of Central America and Mexico. It originated from a tropical wave that developed in the southern Caribbean Sea. The wave tracked northwestward and began to develop in marginally favorable conditions. On June 2, the disturbance was upgraded to Tropical Depression One by the National Hurricane Center. Due to its close proximity to land, the system failed to intensify before crossing the southern Yucatán Peninsula. The depression emerged over the Bay of Campeche late on June 5 and became increasingly organized. During the afternoon of June 7, data from Hurricane Hunters revealed the system had intensified into a tropical storm. The newly named Andrea attained peak winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) before making landfall in Veracruz, Mexico on June 28. Once onshore, the storm quickly weakened and degenerated into a remnant low that night. Areas from northern Nicaragua to South-Central Mexico experienced heavy rains from the storm, with notable flooding occurring in many areas. Swollen rivers displaced thousands in Veracruz and killed two people, while two others were killed by a river in Oaxaca. In El Salvador, one person was killed by flooding. Hurricane Barry Hurricane Barry was a compact, but intense tropical cyclone that impacted the southwestern Caribbean. Barry was the second tropical or subtropical storm, first hurricane, and first major hurricane of the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. On June 15, a developing tropical wave entered the eastern Caribbean Sea and spawned Tropical Storm Alpha the following day. As the wave entered the southwestern Caribbean, convection redeveloped and on October 26, the system spawned another low-pressure area which developed into Tropical Depression Twenty-six. The depression intensified into a tropical storm the next morning and was named Beta. By the morning of October 28, the storm intensified into a hurricane, the fourteenth of the season. Beta underwent rapid intensification for several hours to attain its peak intensity with winds of 115 mph (185 km/h) on October 30. The storm began to deteriorate before landfall, weakening to Category 2 status as it crossed the Nicaraguan coastline. Rapid weakening followed landfall, and the storm dissipated early the next morning. Due to the storm's proximity to Central America, several countries were placed on alert and began allocating supplies for a potential disaster. Several hurricane watches and warnings were raised for the small Colombian island of Providencia as well as the Nicaragua and Honduras coastlines. An estimated 150,000 people were evacuated from dangerous regions in Nicaragua and more than 125,000 more were evacuated in Honduras. As a tropical storm, Beta produced heavy rains over northern Panama, amounting up to 3 inches (76 mm), which caused several mudslides as well as three fatalities. On October 29, the storm passed over Providencia Island, caused significant damage to structures, and injured 30 people. In Honduras and Nicaragua, over 1,000 structures were damaged by the storm, hundreds of which were destroyed. Ten people were initially feared dead after their boat went adrift during the storm. However, a Panamanian vessel rescued the men after drifting in the water for several hours. Rains in Honduras totaled to 21.82 in (554 mm) and 6.39 in (162 mm) in Nicaragua. Six people were killed in Nicaragua as a result of the storm and the cost to repair damages exceeded 300 million córdoba ($14.5 million USD). Overall, Beta was responsible for nine fatalities and more than $15.5 million in damage across four countries. Tropical Storm Chantal On July 6th, a Tropical Wave approximately 150 miles east of the Bahamas was given a medium chance of development within 48 hours. The next day, the NHC classified the disturbance as a tropical depression and later got the name Chantal. Traveling over warmer than average waters, the next day, it strengthened to a Tropical Storm, with maximum sustained winds of 65 MPH and moved northeast towards Bermuda. It's lowest minimum central pressure was 990 millibars at the 5 PM advisory issued by the NHC, on the 7th. Tropical storm Chantal weakened to a weak Tropical Storm due to cooler waters and strong wind shear. Chantal dissipated on July 8th. Rough surf along the Florida coast prompted a Rip Current Advisory. Subtropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Hurricane Fernando On August 1st, a strong disturbance off of Africa was given a high chance of development into a Cyclone within the next 24 hours. On the next day, it strengthened into a moderate Tropical Storm and was named Fernando. Tropical Storm Fernando would rapidly strengthen into a strong Category 2 Hurricane on August 3rd. It would then track across the Atlantic slowly, gradually intensifying to a weak Category 4 hurricane 350 miles east of the Bahamas on August 13. NHC issued a Hurricane Warning from N. Florida to Miami for a possible Category 5 landfall. Hurricane Fernando made landfall on August 14th, a Cat5 Hurricane, causing 23.5 Billion USD and 200+ fatalities and 1,000+ injuries. 106 were still missing. Fernando turned north towards the Florida Panhandle, rapidly weakening to a category 2 then a Tropical storm over the panhandle on the 15th. Fernando dissipated on the 16th. Tropical Storm Gabrielle A Tropical Wave was given a medium chance of development within the next five days in the Caribbean. On August 12th, the disturbance became weak Tropical Storm Gabrielle, passing over Jamaica. Gabrielle encountered wind shear and dissipated on the 13th of August. Heavy rains from Gabrielle on Jamaica and South Eastern Cuba caused flooding, landslides, and killed an astonishing 23 people. Western Haiti reported sustained winds of 25 MPH. Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda On August 20, a disturbance was given a highly likely chance of becoming a hurricane near Africa. The disturbance became Tropical Storm Imelda on the 21st. It would then turn northward towards the Cape Verde Islands and gradually strengthen into peak intensity on the 24th. Imelda made landfall in the Cape Verde by 5 PM August 25th as a category 2 Hurricane. Winds were reported to be in excess of 95 MPH at landfall. Imelda weakened and became Extratropical on the 26th. Imelda's remnants caused Heavy rains and gusty winds in the UK. Imelda caused $20 Million USD and killed a total of 90 people. Imelda's remnants dissipated over the UK on the 27th. Hurricane Jerry An area of low pressure in the Gulf of Mexico formed on August 22 about 200 Miles SW of Miami, FL. It stalled for a few days. During this time period, the invest was upgraded into a Tropical Depression on August 27. It then became a Tropical Storm heading towards Monterrey, MX on August 29, and a Hurricane on August 31. Jerry proceeded to make a 90 MPH landfall in Monterrey on September 2. Jerry then turned Northwest and dissipated over Texas early September 4. Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Lorenzo was an extremely destructive hurricane. It began near the coast of Africa near the Cape Verde islands. After gaining tropical storm strength, it rapidly intensified to a major category 4 hurricane. It made its first landfall in Puerto Rico, destroying the entire island again. It later moved south to Mexico. The United States government declared a state of emergency. It made its second landfall on the Yucatan peninsula as a strong category 5 hurricane. It moved north towards Louisiana. It made landfall in New Orleans, then moved and destroyed most of North Carolina. It traveled west towards the UK. It later destroyed London. In total, the storm killed 30,943 people and did $389 billion in damage, three times costlier than Hurricane Katrina (2005). Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Melissa was a devastating and massive hurricane. The LHC first recognized Melissa as a disturbance in the open ocean. It quickly developed in favorable conditions over the next 1 and a half weeks. It became a higher-end Category 4 Hurricane before making it's first landfall in Cuba. It finally became a weak Category 5 Hurricane shortly before making landfall in Puerto Rico. The storm had weakened back down to a Category 4 Hurricane due to land interaction. It regenerated, peaking at 170 mph winds with gusts of 190 mph. Melissa made it's final landfall in Mexico, with 170 mph winds, delivering 195 mph gusts. Melissa crossed basins into the North Pacific Ocean. It would then strengthen into Super Typhoon Melissa once again. It would peak at the same strength(170 mph)before making landfall in the Philippines, traveling through China, eventually being absorbed by another Tropical Low on October 18th. Melissa dealt $109.9 billion in damage, becoming the 3rd costliest hurricane on record, behind Katrina(2005) and Harvey(2017)(tied for $125 billion). Melissa became the first major hurricane to ever cross basins and make a direct landfall with an Asian country. Melissa delivered catastrophic damage to Cuba, Puerto Rico, Southern Florida, Mexico, The Philippine Islands, China and the Southern Japanese Islands. **Note: the category listed was a compromise between Super Typhoon and Category 5 Hurricane. Names Used Retirement In the spring of 2020, The World Meteorological Organization retired the names ''Chantal, Erin, Fernand, Humberto, Melissa, Pablo ''and ''Van ''were retired and replaced with ''Connie, Everett, Fenton, Horace, Miranda, Preston ''and ''Vernon ''for the 2025 Season. Name List for 2025 Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons